Hiding From Desire
by Eris-chan
Summary: You are Dave and you have a huge crush on your best friend John. Yet you have one little problem. Okay maybe not so little. How does one turn a homophobic into their boyfriend?


It was three in the morning and all Dave could think about was John.

John and his dorky smile and silly hair. John with his soft laugh and dumb glasses.

John and his fierce homophobia.

* * *

"Woah! You look terrible Dave! Did you get any sleep at all?"

_No because I spent it thinking about you in a non-platonic way._

"Nah man. People as cool as me don't have time for shit like sleeping," he waved away John's remark, slipping into his cool-kid mask.

"Ehehe. Sure, sure. I bet you were just too busy playing computer games."

Dave rolled his eyes from behind the shine of his dark shades and shook his head slowly.

"Yeah yeah. Sure. Whatever you say Egbert."

"Aw, you're so grumpy today!" He could practically hear the sulk in John's voice.

"I'm _tired_ as you have already managed to point out."

John fell silent and he sighed in irritation before reaching over to tug on his friend's sleeve.

"Come on, we're going to be late and then it'll be my fault that you couldn't get your lazy ass to class in time."

He dragged John after him as he made his way to class, ignoring the high-pitched whines of his friend.

"Daaaaaave. I can walk by myself!"

"Yeah but look at how many people are paying attention to you!" he smirked and kept his hold on John as the mentioned scowled.

"Dave! They're laughing at me!"

"Not my problem bro."

John pouted sulkily and struggled out of his grip to straighten his clothes up.

"Now look! I've got dirt all over me!"

Dave smirked and looked away, walking ahead as he shoved his hands in his pockets, "again, not my problem."

John clambered to his feet and ran after Dave, giving him a playful shove, "meanie."

"Of all the insults you could use, you choose "meanie"?"

"It was the first thing I could think of!"

Dave turned his head to sneak a glance at John. The wind had ruffled his hair and made it messier than ever. Stray raven colored locks fell in front of the square glasses resting on his face, shining in the artificial light of the hallway. His prominent two front teeth had a hold of his lip, torturing the flesh with slight pressure. He looked slightly flustered, as he tried to come up with a good comeback. The urge to just reach his hand over and brush the hair from his face with a single gentle caress-

He tore his eyes away quickly and tightened his grip on his schoolbag, scolding himself for even thinking that.

_You gotta put your broship first._

_No matter how hard it is._

"Dave? You alright?"

He jerked his head up in surprise before shooting John one of his careless grins, "of course I'm alright. Don't get so worried. You'll turn out to be a worrying old lady."

'Dave I'm a guy."

"Indeed you are."

Dave smirked and opened the door to their classroom, sarcastically bowing as he gestured for John to go first, "ladies before gentlemen Egbert."

John scowled at him, his face flushed red from embarrassment and frustration before huffily walking into the room and plonking down to sit at his desk.

"You're mean Dave," he sulkily complained.

"That's what they all say when they lose bro," Dave sat down next to him, leaning back to rock precariously in his chair.

"Anyway! I was going to ask you something important!" He paused before grinning cheekily, "or maybe I won't ask you."

"Oh come on man. Are we seriously going to play the "I know something that you don't" bullshit?"

"Well maybe you don't deserve for me to tell you."

"John Egbert. Just spit it out already."

"That's not a nice way to get what you want."

He groaned. Once John had the upper hand on something, he would exploit it until Dave gave something up or he got bored. It was a torturous game of chase that would go in circles for hours.

"Fine. Whatever. Don't tell me."

"Okay."

Dave tried to ignore the burning curiosity that had started to build up but it was impossible to ignore the nagging voice.

"Argh! Just tell me John!"

John grinned at him and Dave scowled in return, "nope."

"John. Fucking. Egbert. Ask me the damned question!" he stopped rocking on his chair and leaned closer to him.

"Okay! Okay! Jeez, no need to raise your voice Dave," he pulled an innocent fake pout.

"Okay class! Settle down now!"

The door opened with a slam and their teacher stepped into the room with an air of sternness.

Dave turned and glared at John who smirked at him in return.

_The damned idiot planned this! Argh!_

* * *

"So Dave."

"So John."

Dave stared at him over the cafeteria table from behind his shades, his gaze matched with a set of bright blue eyes that were sparkling in amusement at his agony of curiosity.

_A staring contest perhaps?_

You could never tell with Egbert. A simple stare off could turn into a goddamn competition without you even knowing. Dave had practiced for hours to try and train his eyes to get used to not blinking just so he wouldn't be caught out. Well, that was until he kept his eyes open for just a little bit too long once and almost had a full on freak out when his eyelids wouldn't shut.

The blue eyes kept up their game and Dave stared back with just as much intensity. If he took his shades off he could freak john out enough to get him to-

_No way man. Keep your shades on._

Finally John blinked and adverted his eyes to his food, allowing Dave to let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you going to ask me not John? You're games are tiring and a waste of time."

"You should know that that won't work."

He hissed in frustration, "goddammit John! What in hell do you want this time?"

"Who said I wanted anything."

Dave was seriously considering punching him in the face right now. To just feel the satisfaction of bruising that perfectly flawless pale skin that was so soft and delicate to the touch. To leave a mark on John, even if it wasn't the preferred choice of action. All he had to do was just grab him and slam his fist into-

He slammed his head on the table, narrowly missing the box of apple juice he had been drinking from.

_Stop. You're not allowed to think things like that._

"So what would you do if I did ask you?"

Dave groaned and picked up his juice box and his schoolbag, standing up from the bench. "You know what. Fuck it. Obviously whatever you have to ask isn't that important."

"Daaave."

He ignored the whine and stalked out of the cafeteria.

_Damned Egbert and his stupid games. Fuck him._

_Because you'd like to do that wouldn't you?_

Dave stopped and shook his head.

_Stop that shit right now head._

_Broship has to come first with him._

"Dave!"

He sighed and turned around to see John hurrying up to him.

"Why'd you walk out Dave?"

Dave sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair lightly, "it was too hot in there."

"I'm sorry Dave…"

Dave glanced at him to see John staring at the ground with an apologetic look as he kicked at the ground with his toe.

"I didn't mean to take it so far…"

He looked up at Dave and he automatically looked away, certain that he wouldn't be able to hold onto his self control if he saw his face.

"You're not mad at me are you?"

He felt a hand tug at his sleeve but he kept up his stiff posture.

"Daaave. Please don't be mad! I'm sorry okay?"

"If you want to apologize then ask me the question."

John paused before speaking again, "I was just going to ask if you wanted to go to Karkat's party on the weekend."

"That was it?" he turned to frown down at John, "all that for a question as simple as that?"

"Well yeah…What else was I going to ask?"

_Oh the answers I could say to that question._

"Well from the way you were acting it could have been anything."

John waved his hand with a slight laugh, "you worry too much!"

"I do not worry Egbert. I simply take time to actually give a fuck occasionally."

That teased a laugh from him and he let himself relax, letting the sound of his laugh worm itself into his heart.

"Are we cool then?" John asked after he had finished laughing.

"Bro we are so cool that even the penguins in Antarctica wouldn't be able to survive in our extreme cool. So cool that it doesn't snow it pelts with chunks of ice. So cool that-"

"Okay okay! I get it!" His laugh had made its appearance again and he let himself smile slightly.

"So who's party is it?"

"Oh yeah! It's Karkat's party I think but it looks like it'll be at Gamzee's house."

"Do you think those two are going out?" Dave mused quietly.

_Fuck. Wrong thing to ask._

John pulled a face of utter horror, "ew! That's disgusting Dave! They're just friends!"

"…Disgusting…?"

"Yes! Two guys in a relationship is just plain wrong! It's against the wishes of god and it's disgusting! Guys are supposed to like girls and girls are supposed to like guys!"

Dave winced as he John's words of distaste were driven into his ears and wormed their way to stick needles of pain in his heart.

_Disgusting…_

John shook his head and walked forward.

"Hm? Dave, come on! We'll be late again!"

"Ah yeah. Right."

_Of all the people to fall in love with I had to pick the person who would be completely against it didn't I._

_**A/N**_

_**I DO NOT IN ANYWAY SUPPORT JOHN'S VIEWS ON THIS TOPIC OKAY? OKAY. LETS JUST MOVE ON FROM THAT.**_

_*** ahem ***_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little…thing.**_

_**Leave a review?~**_


End file.
